Technical Field
This disclosure relates to audio engineering and more particularly to generating music content.
Description of the Related Art
Streaming music services typically provide songs to users via the Internet. Users may subscribe to these services and stream music to a web browser or application. Examples of such services include PANDORA, SPOTIFY, GROOVESHARK, etc. Often, a user can select a genre of music or specific artists to stream. Users can typically rate songs (e.g., using a star rating or a like/dislike system), and some music services may tailor which songs are streamed to a user based on previous ratings. The cost of running a streaming service (which may include paying royalties for each streamed song) is typically covered by user subscription costs and/or advertisements played between songs.
Song selection may be limited by licensing agreements and the number of songs written for a particular genre. Users may become tired of hearing the same songs in a particular genre. Further, these services may not tune music to users tastes, environment, behavior, etc.